Marked for Life
by OTP324B21
Summary: Just some cophine fluff I wrote while at work bored out of my mind. A few months down the road.


"This is stupid." The woman crossed her arms over her chest in disgruntled disapproval. "Why in bloody hell are we doing this?"

Cosima grinned as she flipped through the book of pictures. "I think it's a great idea."

"That's cause you're a loony." Felix offered the cup of coffee to his sister who had moved on to gnawing on one of her fingernails.

"I think this idea is rather exciting." Allison was seated in her own chair, giving the impression of being completely calm except that she kept folding and unfolding the cardigan in her hands.

"You also thought it was a good idea to take a golf club to your husbands head." Sarah spoke up. "I don't see why I have to get a tattoo because soccer bitch decided to see if she could fool Paul into thinking she was me."

Cosima shook her head, taking her seat next to Delphine who had chosen to stay out of the argument. "Let's just say it eliminates temptation as well as suspicion." She showed one of the full back tattoos to Delphine. "That would look so good on you." She grinned.

"Non." Was all Delphine responded with, giving the shorter woman a wry look.

"Just sayin." Cosima closed the book and set it on her lap. "Look, I do think this a good idea…not for my own sake considering how different I already appear from the two of you, but trust me when I say it's so nice not having to worry if someone is pretending to be me."

Allison smoothed a wrinkle out of her khakis.

Sarah growled as she began to impatiently pace. "Why do I have to get a tattoo? Just let her get one."

"It's a lot easier to cover up a tattoo than to replicate one." Allison said matter of factly."

Cosima slipped her hands into Delphine's, ignoring the arguments she'd already heard half a dozen times and leaning closer to her ear. "We could get matching tattoos. I think you'd look hot with something maybe across your shoulder?"

Delphine looked at the scientist, trying to gauge her seriousness. "Matching tattoos?" She leaned close as well to guard their conversation. "Isn't that a little presumptuous? We've only been together for 6 months now."

Cosima couldn't resist kissing the lips that were so close to hers. "Well…we haven't really discussed it, but…" She locked eyes with the blonde. "I'd be ok with a permanent representation of us. This is kind of a till death do us part kind of thing for me…if that's ok with you."

Delphine bit her own bottom lip, thinking for a minute. "Merde…" She lightly brushed her lips across the woman's…reaching up to caress her cheek. "Cosima, do you really want to discuss this now…in a tattoo parlor? Are you going to ask me to marry you next?"

With a shrug, Cosima leaned her forehead against the blondes. "I guess that depends."

Leaning back slightly, Delphine gave her a confused look. "Depends on what?"

With a grin, Cosima brought the woman's hand to her lips, kissing each knuckle. "On if you plan on saying yes." She glanced quickly at the others to make sure they were still arguing, glad no one was paying any attention to them.

Delphine leaned back, a thoughtful look on her face. "You'll never know unless you ask." She moved forward and kissed the woman softly at first. She felt the kiss returned and deepen, their tongues brushing against each other.

"Oi! Get a room you two."

Unable to stop the chuckle that bubbled up, Cosima pulled back and wiped away a bit of smudged lip gloss. "So…we were talking about matching tattoos?"

Delphine shook her head. "Non." Another quick kiss and she leaned back in her seat. "Not today anyway."

There was an awkward silence in the room until a middle aged woman appeared from the back room. "Alright ladies. Which of you is first?"

After a short moment, Sarah stood with a huff. "I guess that's me, yeah?"

"Sarah right?" The artist guessed having met them earlier in the week when they set their appointments and consulted on the art. "You were getting your daughter's name?"

Sarah nodded, following her.

"May I watch?" Allison hopped up.

"If your sister doesn't mind, I don't."

With a roll of her eyes Sarah entered the back room. "Whatever."

"You lezzies coming?" Felix gave them a saucy grin.

Cringing at the "term of endearment", Cosima shook her head. "No. We might get some coffee or something. It's gonna be a long day."

Watching the group head off to the back room, Delphine turned to the shorter woman. "Would you really ask me to marry you in a tattoo parlor?"

Letting the silence linger for a minute, Cosima shook her head. "No." She saw the almost immediate disappointment and felt her heart flutter. "You deserve something far more epic and totally romantic."

Delphine felt the smile tug at her lips as she leaned forward for another kiss, trying to convey exactly what her response would be if she were ever asked.


End file.
